


relieving tension

by junkohenoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Scoob! (2020)
Genre: Kinky Robots, M/M, Monomutt, The gay robot agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: dynomutt decides that the best way to relieve monokuma of his desires is to pleasure him himself.
Relationships: monokuma / dynomutt





	relieving tension

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i'm not a furry.

dynomutt unlocked the door as monokuma sprinted in and jumped onto the bed. “ you’re eager about this..” Dynomutt said glancing at monokuma as he spreads his legs “ I am aren’t I? no matter give it to me dog wonder!” Dynomutt sighed as he closed and locked the door he extended his neck as it got closer to monokuma “ So what do you want me to do to you suck your dick?” Dynomutt asked his boyfriend “ hmmmmmmmm how about eating me out then?” Monokuma said as he put his nubby on the center of his bottom revealing his black and inky folds “ if that’s what you want then so be it” Dynomutt then proceeds to eat out monokuma’s folds as monokuma moaned “ D-Dynomutt go deeper!” Monokuma stammered as Dynomutt started to eat out his folds until oil gushed out all over Dynomutt’s face However Dynomutt was not bothered by this, in fact he licked it off his face with his tongue, “ anymore things you wanna try kuma?” Dynomutt asked him “ well i really want your doggy treat inside of m- “ Monokuma! i told you to stop referring to it as a doggy treat!” Dynomutt yelled “ geez sorry, anyways could you please help me out?” “ fine” Dynomutt said as he puts his neck back into place and jumps into the bed with monokuma “ are you ready kuma?” “ damn right i am!” Dynomutt thrusted into monokuma as he let out a yelp “ ahhh Dynomutt~” monokuma blurted out as Dynomutt thrusted deeply inside of him, Monokuma moaned as Dynomutt pierced his hole it was pure bliss, eventually Dynomutt came into monokuma’s hole. ...................................................................... Dynomutt stroked his treat until all the semen was out he sighed and laid back in bed, “ so did you enjoy our little session?” Monokuma asked, “ yes it was very pleasurable” Dynomutt said as he rolled up into bed and monokuma jumped in beside him “ so i was thinking next time we could try some foreplay and bondage what do you think Dyno?” Dynomutt's heart fluttered just by hearing those words.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you guys enjoyed my sinful fic!


End file.
